1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit and a display apparatus having the backlight unit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight unit having a uniform brightness such that no stains are visible, and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Discussion of the Background
A transmissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an electrowetting display, etc., is not self-emissive and, therefore, requires a separate backlight unit to generate light. The backlight unit may be classified as either an edge-illumination type or a direct-illumination type in accordance with the position of a light source with respect to a display surface on which an image is displayed.
The direct-illumination type backlight unit does not require a light guide plate and a heat-discharge unit and, thus, a manufacturing cost is relatively low when compared to that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit. In addition, because a loss in light of the direct-illumination type backlight unit is less than that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit, the direct-illumination type backlight unit provides a greater brightness than that of the edge-illumination type backlight unit at the same voltage.
However, stains may become visible at edges of the direct-illumination type backlight unit based on the arrangement of the light source.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.